The present invention relates to a communication equipment and a communication system for business or home use, and more particularly to a facsimile device or a telephone set.
In the facsimile device and the telephone set, a number of communication, a destination is entered by a dial, such buttons or a touch key. In the present age of information communication, the number of communication lines has increased and the number of connectable areas also has increased. More than ten digits are needed to be entered and wrong facsimile communication due to wrong dialing and wrong telephone calls are increasing more and more. In case of telephone, the wrong call may be noticed when a people at the destination station responses and the impact is small. However, it is big disturbance when a wrong call is made during sleeping at midnight. In case of the facsimile device, the impact is serious. The wrong dialing may not be noticed unless the receiving people informs it, and then is a risk of leakage of confidential information. In the past, in order to avoid the entry of multi-digit number, it is registered into a shortened number (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,021), or a number associated with a destination name is stored and the destination name or a portion of the number is entered (see JP-A-2-285840), or a personal correspondence function or an encryption function is used in the facsimile device. However, such method is not applicable to a destination having no communication before, and an encryption device is complex and expensive.